The Filly
by Madame-Mew-Mew
Summary: Rated T because small children may not grasp the idea, and some mildly disturbing material. A tribute to Dame Dary's MeatCake Comics. The story of a vain and silly pony who runs off into the wild, and ends up cursed. This is OLD and kinda bad


The Filly

Once upon a time there was a vain and stupid horse named Marie. Marie's owners were Fredrich and Melinda Neccum. Who were kind and wealthy, Melinda lavished attention and affection on Marie, because her husband was often away on business, which was necessary to maintain their vast fortune, even though it made him terribly unhappy to be parted from Melinda. Melinda's greatest gift to her filly was a golden heart locket with a picture of Marie's mother in it. Despite her lavish stable, and excellent food (Marie was fed nothing but carrots and apples, with custard for dessert) Marie was not happy. She was spoiled and jealously eyed Fredrich and his money. She had heard of an old witch who lived in the forrest who might give her human shape. So, away she ran.  
The next morning when Melinda discovered her Filly missing she took to her bed and cried for three days, luckily on the third day Fredrich came back and was able to comfort her, even though she still missed Marie terribly.  
Marie meanwhile had found the house of Grizolda the old witch. Grizolda lived deep in a forrest with her only daughter Marigold. Grizolda was a terrible old woman with gray skin, iron teeth, one eye, and a mass of iron gray hair like wire. Marigold however was a lovely girl, she rather resembled Melinda in fact. Her hair was thick and glossy black, and her skin was ivory pale and luminous. Her eyes however were her most amazing feature, violet and so deep one fancied one could see the girl's sweet and gentle soul in their amethyst depths. The irony of this was that in fact Marigold's soul was neither sweet nor gentle, she was in fact a bitter, cynical creature. It was as if she was a born skeptic.  
Marie told Grizolda what she wanted, and Grizolda immediately gave her a fair deal. Marie was to work for Grizolda until she could pay for the spell that would make her human. Now when many women see a one eyed woman with iron teeth they immediately think she is evil, Grizolda however was a fair woman who was in fact quite kind. however, she would have turned Marie out in a second had she known why she wished to become human. Marigold was actually Melinda and Fredrich's daughter, whom they had sent to Grizolda to raise as an intelligent and clever girl. Since Grizolda cared for all of the little family, Marie's true purpose would have angered her, but Marie didn't tell her and she did not guess more's the pity.  
After a few weeks of helping Marigold and Grizolda Marie was considered to have worked off the payment for the spell, and she became a lovely young woman. Grizolda offered one warning though.  
Pretty is as pretty does, if you commit evil and are discovered, you body will turn as ugly as your soul.  
Yeah yeah give me a dress. said Marie hurrying from the door. She had not heard the old woman's words, and she would come to regret it later.  
Marie quickly found a job as Melinda's maid. Melinda found her greatly helpful, even though Marie hated to work. Her wicked mind told her she must be useful and dutiful if she were ever to complete her wily plot.  
Melinda found herself greatly comforted by her new maid, although she still wept over her beloved Marie.  
One night as her mistress was preparing for bed, Marie slipped a vile of poison from her stocking and poured it into Melinda's tea.  
Melinda and Marie drank the whole pot of tea, but Marie felt no ill effects having only poisoned Melinda's first cup.  
The very next day Melinda had taken very ill. She lay in bed, pale and weak. Fredrich returned home that day and was horrified by the terrible state of his wife. he questioned the staff extensively, but could find no cause for her illness. Marie of course comforted him, brining him handkerchiefs and hot, unpoisond tea. As Melinda worsened with Marie's continual an idea began to form in the back off her fogged mind. So the next day she stopped taking the medicine Marie brought her, and turned away the broth. Soon Melinda began to get stronger, and was secretly stealing into the library at night to see what she had been given. She eventually got up from her bed and ran to Fredrich. He was shocked to see his lovely wife healthy again. She told him what she suspected, and his jaw dropped.  
But, my dear who would do such a thing? asked Fredrich. Melinda gave him a frightened look.  
That's the problem I don't know, we must go and see Grizolda, we shall steal off in the night, otherwise whoever it is may give chase and kill us both  
A wise idea my dear wife.  
So, three days later the pair rode off deep into the woods disguised as wandering Gypsies.  
Grizolda examined Melinda thoroughly, and found her to be in excellent health, except for the traces of Poison in her system.  
I can divine who it is for you if you wish, however their punishment is up to you, as I cannot intentionally do harm.  
Melinda and Fredrich nodded, and Grizolda took out her divining equipment. When the image in Grizolda's crystal cleared Melinda was horrified, it was her maid.  
said Grizolda in shock. However it wasn't for long the moment they saw the image the girl began to warp and twist, turning into a hideous oozing demoness. Her skin was a mass of burst pustules, and her once glossy hair was a scant covering on her diseased body. Her face seemed to melt into an ugliness so profound Melinda and Fredrich turned away in disgust and a voice from the heavens came.  
_If you wish to earn your loveliness back, make right your wrong._  
Marie however was much too lazy to do so, and so she slunk off into the night. Sometimes if one ventures into the darkest places on earth, you can hear her moaning over her lost loveliness.


End file.
